


RVB Drabbles

by IbelieveinMarkNutt



Series: The Drabbles Collection [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabbles, Its kind of all over the place, M/M, Murder of Police Officer(s), Ngl mostly just porn tho, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, See chapter names for content, fluff too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbelieveinMarkNutt/pseuds/IbelieveinMarkNutt
Summary: Bits and Pieces of would-be stories for RVB that are now no longer in the works.All out of universe stuff.





	1. Lolix (Natural Born Killers-esque AU)

**Author's Note:**

> All is p unbeta'd

A shotgun blast to the face never did quite cause the effect promised to Felix from years of R-rated blockbusters and questionable independent films, but damn, if it wasn’t satisfying.

The look on the pig’s face when he pulled the trigger, the way his face caved in upon the impact, the little spew of brain matter as it exited the back of his skull. It was a high like no other, and if Felix was forced to live those seconds forever, he wouldn’t be complaining.

“ _Felix!_ ” and there was Mr Spoil-Sport in the driver’s seat, chastising Felix as he whooped with joy.

“Did you see the look on his face, Locus?! I got the motherfucker right between the eyes!” yelled Felix, bouncing up and down in his seat, the barrel of Locus’ shotgun still hot from the blast.

The engine roared to life under Locus’ frenzied hand, Locus slamming down on the accelerator to get a head start on the sirens blaring to life behind them. Locus was in disbelief, he knew Felix was capable of terrible, terrible things, but killing a cop? At point blank range? _In front of a fucking cop car?_ That was plain fucking stupid.

They were completely exposed, the roof rolled down in the blazing Texan heat, wind whipping up around them as Locus gained speed. Felix whooped again, turning around in his seat and moving up onto his knees. The rush of wind felt good against his naked back. He aimed backwards, shooting off a few more rounds.

The first hit the cop’s wind shield, the shot obliterating everything in its path and sending consequential pieces of glass flying over the officers inside like shrapnel, littering their vision of Locus’ run-down convertible with cracks. The second clipped the wing mirror, causing the driver to swerve in panic off road, smashing hood first into a cactus.

The police car burst into flames, Locus white-knuckled against the steering wheel as he watched the whole shebang from the rear-view.

“You worry too much,” drawled Felix. He flopped back down onto his ass, dropping the shotgun and reaching for his shades.


	2. Lolix (PWP - Choking)

“You’re insufferable.”

There they were. The words that caused Felix’s smirk to widen, for his eyes to shine brighter, for him to grind down harder into Locus’ crotch.

“And you’ve got a stick so far up your ass I’m surprised it hasn’t-” Felix’s remark was cut off as a rough hand tightened around his throat, cutting off air to his lungs and the words in his throat.

Locus tried to disguise a grunt of pleasure with a grunt of disgust, but Felix saw straight through it. Saw straight through _Samuel Ortez_.

Felix’s eyes fluttered as he let out a gaspy moan. Locus was the only one allowed to make him feel like this.

Locus’s hold tightened, and Felix’s cock twitched against his thigh. He revelled in the way his vison turned cloudy, what little breathing he could do laboured. His grinds against his partner became further apart and weaker.

The deprivation was such a delicious sensation.

Locus released his grip to allow Felix to catch the air he’d lost, not wanting him to pass out and ruin both their fun.

Felix’s voice was rough and strained as he heaved in oxygen, “Mm, you know what would make this even better? Having your tightly-wound cock up my ass-”

The grip tightened again, Locus speaking for the second time that morning, “You talk too much.”


	3. Sargenut (Early Morning Fluff)

Donut exited the bathroom in a rush, his skin pink from the shower. His hair was on the wet side of damp, running streaks of water down his back. He went to grab a pair of boxer shorts from the draw.

A hand, defined by veins and grey wisps of hair, snuck out from the side of the bed to grab a hold of Donut’s towel as he went to walk by.

Donut just smirked, not putting up a fight and letting the towel come free from around his waist. The towel dropped to the floor, leaving Donut bare.

Sarge looked out sleepily from his pillow, own smirk muted on his lips.

“I gotta get ready.” Donut told him gently, the man’s hand already sneaking up for the curve of his ass. Donut pressed his hands ontop of Sarge’s wandering touch, pushing into it despite the half-hearted protest.

“Thought today was your day off,” grumbled Sarge.

Donut’s smile was tired. “Me too. Sammie called in sick.”

Sarge simply watched the younger a few moments. “Ya ain’t goin’ nowhere,” he decided, “You need a break, Donut.”

“But this way we can make a lil’ more money for the-”

“Told ya to stop worryin’ ‘bout that,” scolded Sarge, coaxing Donut closer, “Come on, into bed.”

Donut dithered, but eventually complied. He stroked at Sarge’s face, affectionate as he eased on top of him, allowing himself to drink in the warming way Sarge always looked at him.

It was no wonder he couldn’t help but kiss him.

Sarge hummed softly into his mouth and pulled the covers up over the both of them.


	4. Tuckington (PWP - Tucker is tongue-tied)

“You look good on my cock like that, Lavernius,” Wash told him, “All this just for me?” He wiped a few fingers through the mess Tucker had leaked onto his abdomen, keeping his eyes locked on Tucker’s as he brought the hand to his mouth and lapped up the discharge with his tongue.

Tucker’s cheeks flushed. _Flushed._ Lavernius Tucker never blushed, yet here he was. It was so obscenely, ridiculously hot he was speechless.

“Nothing to say? That’s not like you, Tucker,” teased Washington.

Tucker laughed breathlessly and pushed his tongue back into Wash’s mouth. He never wanted this to end.


	5. Lolix (PWP - Rough Foreplay)

Felix was ahead of Locus, staring up at the sky with his arms outstretched, embracing the rain as it fell down on him. It had wet his shirt and smeared his eyeliner, but he didn’t care, his laughter audible. He glanced over his shoulder, bare lips curling up into a smile that he gave to Locus freely, his shadow cast over Locus’ drive.

“Hurry up!” yelled Felix, full of impatience as Locus stood gormlessly.

Felix could hear his blood rushing in his ears, the peak of his high giving him the confirmation what they had together in that moment was everything he was constantly chasing after; to feel alive and reassured in the knowledge he could take anything he wanted from this world.

He was indestructible. Unstoppable.

He was going to live forever and deserved _everything_ this existence had to offer him. He was on fire, his skin ablaze and he wanted Locus to touch him. He wanted him to touch him so that he could set him alight, too.

Locus was walking towards him now, water dripping from his long hair, pupils dilated. Their green was all Felix could see. He was swaying.

Meeting him halfway, Felix took Locus’ face in his hands and kissed the remaining powder from his upper lip, the bitter chemical burning his tongue.

Locus’ rough grip on his hips sent chills down Felix’s spine, causing him to shiver.

Felix pulled away. “Are you gonna fuck me, Locus?” he growled, panting, half lidded eyes looking up at Locus through his eyelashes.

Locus grip tightened, terrified if he let go Felix would slip away through his fingers like sand. He couldn’t speak. He wouldn’t let himself say the wrong thing and lose him forever all over again. He kissed Felix instead, violent as he pressed Felix against himself, scraping against Felix’s bottom lip with his teeth and chasing after the taste of his blood with his tongue.

Felix moaned primitively into his mouth, arms winding their way around Locus’ neck as he returned the forceful passion. He rutted up against him.

Locus grabbed a handful of Felix’s thigh, blunt nails leaving raw marks against his skin as he hauled the leg up around his waist. Felix understood what he wanted and followed suit, pulling himself up so he could wrap his free leg around Locus, too. Locus used the position as an excuse to grip the curve of Felix’s ass, breaking their kiss as he carried him towards his house.

The pair of them were completely soaked from the downpour.

“I want it rough,” Felix demanded. Blood trickled from his lip, words forever falling from his mouth. “I need it, Locus, I need you.” He pressed his forehead to Locus’.

Him. Felix needed _him_. Just the thought of it had Locus already embarrassingly hard, the man blaming the painful throbbing on the cocaine still rushing around his system. Locus fumbled his way through his front door, Felix wriggling out of his grip impatiently to run ahead of him down the hallway.

His beauty wasn’t elegant or glamourous, as much as Felix spent his time longing after it, it was raw and real, the man it belonged to already out of his clothes, demanding Locus’ presence. As dutiful as ever, Locus complied with Felix’s desires, dragging Felix towards the stairs before he was stopped.

“Here. I want you to fuck me here,” insisted Felix, hands already on the task of Locus’ belt.

Locus obliged. He slammed Felix back against the hardness of his hallway wall, Felix having the wind knocked out of him from the impact, barely able to gasp before Locus’ mouth was against his again.

Felix’s hand was in Locus’ pants in the next couple of seconds, wrestling out his cock and running his hands over his shaft. He panted around the tongue in his mouth, Locus making the position more difficult as he hiked up his leg again.

Felix took fistfuls of his long hair and pulled hard. He broke away to attack at Locus’ neck with his teeth, taking revenge for the assault to his mouth.

“No marks,” growled Locus. He dropped Felix’s leg and moved down onto his knees to get away from his bites, hands staying firm on his hips, pinning him to the wall. He took the string of Felix’s thong between his teeth and pulled, watching him with dark eyes.


	6. Wash/Locus(/Felix) (White Trash AU - The Morning After)

When Wash awoke, it was to a warmth against his back and big arms around his torso. He cracked open his eyes, just enough to register the morning light, heavy-headed with the musk of teenage boy surrounding him. He hummed and shifted. The arms around him tightened, the breath against Wash’s skin informing him that Locus was awake.

Locus brushed his lips against the back of Wash’s neck, sending pleasant tingles down Wash’s spine. His heavy hand stroked across Wash’s front now that he was awake, and Wash watched it move lazily, enjoying the contrast of Locus’ black skin against the speckled white of his abdomen.

A seared index finger traced a sporadic pattern of freckles by Wash’s belly button, the simple touch putting Washington at ease.

Locus. He was being held, and caressed, and kissed by Locus. _Locus_ was showing affection for him _._ Wash didn’t know how to feel about the warmth that train of thought brought about, but he was feeling particularly selfish and indulgent that morning to let it settle, tired of feeling conflicted.

It was peaceful, Locus’ presence steady and comforting.

Locus continued to stroke his stomach, and Washington relaxed into Locus’ ministrations, half-lidded eyes finally registering the other sleeping body; Felix. Still asleep, his chest rose and fell, soft snores gliding in and out through his nose.

Wash had never really had a chance to look at Felix’s tattoos so intimately before, noting the crudeness of the designs thoughtfully. He could see two snakes, a naked woman, some swimming koi, smoke and cherry blossoms. Some were shaded, some weren’t. Felix had stuck with black ink, but there were bits of red here and there. Wash’s gaze fell back to the stud through Felix’s left nipple, remembering idly how the metal tasted in his mouth.

The tips of Locus’ fingers grazed against Washington’s pubic hair, distracting him from his observations.

“Do you like French Toast?” was grumbled behind Wash, and he blinked in surprise at the sound of Locus’ voice.

“…Yeah, it’s okay,” Washington replied. He hesitated before brushing the tips of his fingers over Locus’ knuckles.

“Hm.” Locus drew his arm out from under Wash, sitting up.

Wash missed the contact immediately, turning from his side onto his back. He looked up at Locus, his hair cascading down over broad shoulders.

“You should wear your hair down more often. It suits you,” said Wash. His voice was still filled with sleep, reaching up a hand to flick at the ends of Locus’ hair gently.

Locus grunted in acknowledgment and averted his eyes. Wash smiled, a new fondness igniting in his chest. He wasn’t intimidated by Locus’ hard features anymore, if fact, he found them rather handsome. A brooding type of handsome, chiselled and defined like a marbled statue.

It differed to Tucker’s, he was filled with charisma and confidence, eyes often twinkled with a self-assurance Locus lacked.

He missed him.


	7. Sargenut (PWP)

“ _Ah_ ,” was all Donut could manage, too full to really process any words. He buried his face in the crook of his elbow, throwing his hips back full force to meet the slap of Sarge’s skin.

He was buried deep, just the way Donut liked it. He tensed up around Sarge at a good jab of his prostate, and Sarge moaned, moving a hand from Franklin’s thigh to his cock. It was already wet with precome, and Donut’s shaft moved easily between his fingers.

Donut was lost from everything but the feeling of his lover’s hands on his body and the cock up inside him.

“Oh my _gosh_ , yes, yes, _please_ , _fuck_!” Donut began to babble, signalling he was about to release. His back arched as he stiffened, coming over the clean covers and Sarge’s strong grip.

Sarge used Donut’s pulsating to his advantage, fucking forward a few more times before he was coming, too. Donut moaned again as Sarge filled him up, the intrusion red-hot and exactly what he’d wanted.

Sarge let his softening shaft slide out, breathing hard as he shifted to lean back against the head board.

Donut smiled, letting out a breathless noise, looking back at Sarge to share his happiness with him. He clambered over, treating Sarge to an array of kisses to his face, gluing himself to his side.

“I wanna be with you forever,” said Donut with such fervency it left Sarge wondering what he’d done to deserve this.


End file.
